


Reunion

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Their meetings are infrequent, but always appreciated.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> today's promt was Pirates, which is great, because in the back of my mind some sort of sea-themed au has been living for a very long time. I'll probably never write it. But it's there.

Michael jumped at the sudden soft thump of something hitting the side of the ship right below where he was leaning. He had been spacing out, watching the moonlight turn the calm sea silver, the reflection of the couple of stars peeking through the clouds against the water. He blinked into the relative darkness, trying to determine if he might have imagined the noise. It came again and Michael made out movement in the water next to the ship. It wasn’t more than a silhouette but Michael did not need any more.

"I've told you before to not get this close to the ship.”

Gerry threw another stone against the ship for good measure. "If you don't want me to come close, move your ass down here."

Michael chuckled, straightening up and making his way off the ship. This time, he was smart enough to take off his boots and fold the hem of his trousers up before walking towards the figure he could somewhat make out a bit away from the ship. Gerry seemed to have found a handful of rocks poking out of the shallow water to lean on. The chilly water had stopped bothering Michael much a while ago and he reached the rocks relatively quickly, though his trouser legs did still get a little wet on his way. 

He sat down on the rock Gerry was leaning against, dangling his legs into the cool water. Gerry pulled himself up, settling down next to him. Michael took a moment to take him in, the way the moonlight reflected off his black hair, how it made the dark scales of his fishtail shimmer silver. The effect was just as breathtaking as when sunlight made it shine in iridescent rainbow colours. 

He knew Gerry was doing the same. Their meetings were always irregular, sometimes months passing without them seeing each other. It just felt right to take a moment to look at the other, take in familiar features in silence. Their eyes met and they smiled. 

Michael was the one who broke the silence, “You have something stuck to your cheek.” 

He carefully reached out and plucked what seemed to be some algae off Gerry’s face, letting it fall back into the water.

“Thank you.” Michael felt his smile widen at Gerry’s voice. 

It had been too long since he’d heard it. Even if he could barely make out his features in the dark - except for his eyes, that kept catching the silver light - he could at least enjoy hearing him again. 

“How have you been?” he asked.

Michael could feel Gerry’s intense gaze on him, knew he was seeing him a lot better than Michael was seeing Gerry. He guessed seeing in the dark was probably handy when you spent most of your life in the sea. Still, the knowledge didn’t keep Michael’s cheeks from warming. Just because he could didn’t mean Gerry had to study his face so thoroughly. 

“I’ve been good, thanks.” Gerry brought his hand to Michael’s face, gently tilting it to the side. His fingers were cold and slippery as always. "Your nose healed nicely since the last time I saw you."

Michael chuckled, "Bit crooked."

"It suits you."

He furrowed his brows at that. "Not sure if that's a compliment."

Gerry laughs and leans in to press a butterfly kiss to his nose.

"Surer now?" he mumbled.

Michael grinned. “Hm, I don’t know. I barely felt anything.”

He expected the splash of water that hit him next, as Gerry broke through the water surface with his fin, more quickly than necessary. They both laughed as Michael wiped his face on his sleeve. Gerry wrapped his arms around his arm, pulling himself closer so he could lean his head against Michael’s shoulder, could feel his warmth against him.

"I did miss you," he sighed.

Michael nodded and gently wrapped an arm around Gerry, leaning his head against his wet hair. Gerry was never dry and Michael was used to it by now.

He mumbled, “I missed you, too.”


End file.
